


пришлите мне отверженных судьбой

by miss_amuge



Category: Always Crashing in the Same Car (2007), American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel, Fake News RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_amuge/pseuds/miss_amuge
Summary: Персиваль Грейвс приходит в себя в Нью-Йоркском госпитале имени Святого Мунго.





	1. Муниципальный центр

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silmary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/gifts).



> Злейший враг фика - сюжет. Хотела написать порно - написала политический триллер. Как всегда.  
> Всё, что я игнорирую в каноне, я игнорирую осознанно.

**18 ноября 1926 года.**

 

**Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвс. Мне 52 года.**

**Я глава департамента магической безопасности.**

**Нет.**

**Я** **возглавлял** **департамент магической безопасности.**

**Я не могу привыкнуть говорить это в прошедшем времени.**

**Формально я на больничном, на самом деле отстранён до выяснения всех обстоятельств.**

**Шестого июня 1926 года меня похитили.**

**Меня похитил Геллерт Гриндевальд.**

**Он держал меня в плену мне лень считать сколько времени. Долго.**

**Я нахожусь в Нью-Йоркском госпитале имени Святого Мунго. У этой страны нет ничего своего: больница Святого Мунго, Гринготтс, магический конгресс. Даже в Ильверморни ровно четыре факультета.**

**Мне сказали вести дневник. Я почти уверен, что при выписке его конфискуют и потом будут использовать как улику против меня.**

 

В какой-то момент страх исчезает. Угроза становится нормальным явлением, восприятие перестраивается, организм устаёт бояться. Когда это случилось с Персивалем Грейвсом, он отстраненно подумал, что его вновь обретенное бесстрашие очень пригодилось бы ему на работе, если бы у него был шанс туда вернуться.

Три месяца и восемнадцать дней спустя шанс появился. Молодой британский магозоолог Ньют Скамандер неожиданно для всех поймал Геллерта Гриндевальда. В родовой резиденции Грейвсов на Манхэттене, где тот жил, не нашли абсолютно никаких улик, кроме небольшой шкатулки, стоявшей на полу точно в центре гостиной. Шкатулка, как водится, внутри была больше, чем снаружи, и содержала ровно одну комнату, в углу которой лежал заросший, отощавший, почти что бредивший, но всё же живой Персиваль Грейвс.

Его отвезли в главный городской магический госпиталь, находившийся в Трайбеке. Президент Пикери упомянула его в одном из своих выступлений. Она говорила о нём как о герое. Она заявила, что он чуть не умер за свою страну, похвалила его доблесть и навыки, вспомнила его прошлые заслуги.

Действие рождает противодействие.

На следующий день в “Нью-Йоркском Ясновидце” на второй полосе вышла авторская колонка Джеймса О’Райли, завершавшаяся очень простым вопросом: “Если Персиваль Грейвс так хорош, почему он проиграл?”. Неожиданно для всех О’Райли  поддержала приехавшая из Нового Орлеана активистка Мари Лаво. Её спонтанное выступление на ступенях МК США собрало столько человек, что холл МК на время пришлось расширять.

\- Я не буду говорить вам про власть белых людей, - сообщила Мари Лаво, и её магически усиленный голос прогремел по всему холлу, долетая до зачарованных облаков на самом верху. - Я не буду говорить вам, что они хотят, чтобы мы выглядели, как они, одевались, как они, и колдовали, как они. Вы все это знаете. Я скажу вам о другом. Они не хотят делиться властью. Если вы посмотрите на список высших чинов двести лет назад и сейчас, вы увидите одни и те же фамилии. Вы увидите у этих людей одни и те же фамильные черты. Ничего не меняется. Вы можете заявить, что у вас нет амбиций, что вас это не касается, что вы не против, лишь бы они делали свою работу хорошо, но в этом-то и дело: они делают свою работу плохо. Они так привыкли к тому, что никто не отнимет у них их места, что совершенно обленились. Недавно произошла ужасная трагедия. Погибли люди. Где были мракоборцы, когда Гриндевальд проник в страну? Почему никто из них не заметил, что ими управляет человек, от которого они должны нас защищать? Я не хочу, чтобы за мою жизнь несли ответственность слабовольные и некомпетентные хлыщи вроде Персиваля Грейвса! Я хочу, чтобы его призвали к ответу. Он должен быть осуждён и понести ответственность за каждую из своих ошибок. С элитизмом пора покончить. Я призываю президента Пикери распустить правительство и созвать новое, давая дорогу тем, кто этого достоин! Если перемен не будет, если реформ не будет, если всё останется по-прежнему, мы начнем управлять собой сами и защищать себя сами, и тогда, помоги вам Симби, вы пожалеете, что не услышали нас!

От аплодисментов, казалось, содрогнулись стены. Аплодировали все, кто знал Мари Лаво, и все, кто только слышал её имя; не знавших, кто она такая, в помещении не было. Аплодировали простые клерки, для которых речь была просто поводом выглянуть из кабинета и размять затёкшие ноги; аплодировало их начальство, которое разделяло мнение Мари Лаво о тех, кто стоял выше их; аплодировали посетители, пришедшие в МК США по своим делам и уставшие ждать.

Простые идеи заразительны, привязанные к конкретной личности заразительны вдвойне. На следующий день большая часть Нью-Йорка и всей магической Америки проснулась со стопроцентной уверенностью, что во всём виноват лично Персиваль Грейвс. Мари Лаво в конфиденциальных беседах пообещала его пост четырём разным людям и с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдала за их поведением. Серафина Пикери, положившись на собственный кредит доверия, который, если честно, неумолимо сокращался, объявила, что пост главы отдела безопасности останется за Персивалем Грейвсом, пока не закончится служебное расследование, но исполнять его обязанности будет его заместительница Джослин Картер.

Персиваль Грейвс тем временем спал. Восстанавливающие чары пронизывали всё его тело, напитывая каждую клетку магией, выравнивая её баланс и выгоняя остаточную тёмную энергию. Он спал глубоко и крепко, как не спал уже много лет, и совсем не видел снов.

Он проспал больше суток и проснулся в ужасе, на который у него последние три месяца не было сил. Он не поверил врачу, когда тот объяснил, что всё закончилось. Он потребовал, чтобы его вывели во двор, где гуляли другие пациенты. Он смотрел на них, и его била крупная дрожь, но он не мог отвести глаз.

Адаптироваться к жизни на свободе особенно не потребовалось - ему не отдали ни палочку, ни личные вещи. Ведущий колдомедик больницы заявил, что после столь сильного и продолжительного стресса колдовать было опасно, поскольку любое, даже самое безобидное заклинание могло как не сработать, так и нанести вред окружающим.

Грейвс подумал, чем ему оставалось себя занять, и попросил принести ему газеты за последний месяц. Гриндевальд щедро пересказывал ему новости, но не был одним из самых надежных источников.

 

_\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что происходит снаружи? У тебя очень много дел, и все поражаются твоей продуктивности. Недавно я услышал, что ты можешь выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на следующих президентских выборах - вот будет здорово, правда? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты баллотировался. Ты, естественно, отмахиваешься от этого, поскольку ты отличный парень и скромняга, и до выборов ещё два года, но иногда ты подмигиваешь и говоришь: “Дождитесь весны”. Как ты думаешь, мы сумеем дождаться весны? Это будет вершина твоей карьеры. Конечно, кто-то будет возмущаться, что после мадам Пикери опять выбрали чистокровного волшебника, представителя благородного рода - как будто это что-то плохое. В этой стране всё наперекосяк. Я слышал, что мадам Лаво уже сейчас ищет кандидатуру на твой пост, чтобы лишить тебя хотя бы части влияния, но что я могу сказать? Пусть ищет. У нее всё равно не хватит мозгов, чтобы её найти. Вуду-хуюду. Крайне грязный и неблагородный вид магии, если тебе интересно моё мнение. Мерзкий и дилетантский. Использовать любой подручный предмет в качестве проводника. Фи. Местные волшебники - дураки, что не оставили их рабами._

 

В расшитом кристаллами бордовом пальто президент Пикери выглядела в насквозь белом антураже больницы роскошно и неуместно. Грейвс жестом предложил ей присесть и сел сам.

- Это Пуаре? - спросил он вместо приветствия.

То, насколько он стеснялся своего дурацкого хвостика и казенной пижамы, было почти смешно, но в то же время абсолютно закономерно. У него с детства не было никаких увлечений, и одежда была для него основным и подчас единственным способом выразить себя заявить миру о том, кто он такой. Не имея возможности подобрать запонки под жилет, он чувствовал себя так, словно у него парализовало половину лица.

Пикери улыбнулась.

\- Да. Я услышала, что Поль планирует закрыть свой Дом, и не смогла не нагрянуть туда в свой последний визит в Париж. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Вместо ответа Грейвс поднял веер из нескольких газет с передовицами, посвященными его некомпетентности, и пожал плечами. Пикери покачала головой.

\- Мне нечего сказать. Я не разделяю эту позицию, и никто, хотя бы примерно представляющий себе масштабы задач, стоящих перед человеком на вашей должности, её не разделяет. Тем не менее, критика представителей власти всегда была одним из столпов американской демократии. Люди хотят, чтобы нанятые налогоплательщиками люди несли перед ними ответственность. Вы не можете им запретить.

\- Я не жалуюсь, госпожа президент. Я просто не понимаю, почему вы ещё не приняли мою отставку. Народ требует.

\- Вы о ней не просили, и я не приму её, когда вы о ней попросите. Я понимаю, что вы прошли через невообразимые вещи, и что сейчас вам нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. До тех пор ваш пост будет вас ждать. У вас должен быть шанс высказаться и доказать всем этим людям, что вы лучше, чем они о вас думают. Вы согласны?

Грейвс мрачно подумал, что собирается запороть и этот шанс, но из вежливости промолчал.

\- Мы склоняемся к идее, что до вашего возвращения ваши обязанности будет исполнять Джослин Картер. Как вы на это смотрите?

\- Её, что, повысили до моего заместителя?

\- Да, три месяца назад.

\- Она поддерживала идеи мадам Лаво, если я правильно помню?

\- В той или иной степени мадам Лаво выражает мысли каждого чернокожего в этой стране, включая меня, и я не стыжусь вам в этом признаться, - пожала плечами Пикери. - Джослин хорошо себя зарекомендовала. За всю её карьеру у неё не было ни одного прокола, связанного с её убеждениями.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Я… я всегда был высокого мнения об её способностях. Это хороший выбор, госпожа президент.

\- Я рада это слышать. Меня радует, что вы почти не изменились, Персиваль. Немногие смогли бы пройти через такое и сохранить верность себе.

Грейвс подавил желание горько рассмеяться ей в лицо. Как легко держать марку, когда тебя знают только по работе. Три фразы, и ты уже “почти не изменился” и “верен себе”.

Его внезапно обдало холодом.

\- Кто устережёт сторожей? - пробормотал он.

\- Что вы сказали?

\- Кто устережёт сторожей? - повторил он. Во взгляде президента ясно читался вопрос, вызывать ли уже санитара или пока обождать, и Грейвс торопливо пояснил, - это Ювенал. Древнеримский поэт. Неважно. У него был доступ ко всем. К вам, к кабинету, к моим подчиненным. Вы проводите люстрацию? Что-нибудь? Хоть какую-нибудь проверку? Как мы можем убедиться, что он никого не завербовал, и что один из них прямо сейчас не помогает ему бежать?

На мгновение он представил себе этот побег, отчетливо и болезненно ярко. Как Гриндевальда переводят в другую камеру, под подушкой которой он находит волшебную палочку. Как двери тюрьмы слетают с петель и тяжело падают на пол, поднимая клубы пыли. Как Гриндевальд, надев одну из своих личин, моет полы в коридоре МК и поднимает с пола магически выпрямленный белый волос. Как он заботливо обряжает манекена с лицом Серафины Пикери в пальто от Поля Пуаре, которое он купил перед самым отъездом из Европы. Как он надевает эту личину и приходит к нему в Святого Мунго.

\- Грейвс! - вскрикнула Пикери, и Грейвс внезапно понял, что все предметы в комнате, включая стулья, на которых они сидели, парят на высоте пары футов от пола.

В следующее мгновение всё рухнуло обратно на пол. Грейвс смог удержать равновесие, ухватившись одной рукой за стену, а вот Пикери повезло меньше, и она упала на спину. Сердце Грейвса колотилось как бешеное, голова была очень легкой. Он не чувствовал себя собой. Ему необходимо было увидеть кого-то ещё, кого-то третьего, четвертого, пятого - кого угодно, даже Гриндевальд пока не научился быть двумя людьми сразу. Он должен был чувствовать, что он не один. Он прижался спиной к стене, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от одинаково карих глаз Пикери. Ему казалось, что один из них светлеет.

Вбежал медбрат.

\- Мы засекли нестабильность, у вас… великий Симби, госпожа президент! - он кинулся помогать ей подняться. - Вы в порядке?

\- Да, - кивнула она, поднимаясь с пола со всем достоинством, которое только смогла призвать. Её тюрбан покосился, пальто сбилось. - Спасибо.

\- Я не могу контролировать свою магию, - констатировал Грейвс. Он чувствовал, что потихоньку успокаивается, но паника пока преобладала. Его замутило. - Я… я не могу это контролировать. Я не хотел.

\- Госпожа президент… - медбрат замялся, пытаясь нащупать верный тон для распоряжения президенту, но Пикери, успевшая привести себя в порядок одним взмахом палочки, жестом остановила его.

\- Я уже ухожу. Поправляйтесь, мистер Грейвс. Не волнуйтесь. Эллис сейчас кишит мракоборцами. До свиданья.

\- Найдите ресурсы на внутреннюю проверку! - крикнул Грейвс ей вдогонку. - Придумайте что-нибудь! Пожалуйста!

\- Присядьте, мистер Грейвс, - велел медбрат, заставляя Грейвса перевести взгляд на него. - Расскажите мне, что вы чувствовали во время приступа?

 

**Тела легко починить. Стакан костероста перед сном, и ты как новенький. Нам неведомо большинство немаговских болезней, именно поэтому нам удалось пережить Средние Века и охоту на ведьм - они охотились за нами, а чума охотилась за ними и обходила нас. Иногда бывало так, что в целом городе выживал только один квартал - магический. Таким образом потери уравнивались, и баланс оставался неизменным.**

**Дух починить сложнее.**

**Сегодня у меня был приступ паники, во время которого я потерял контроль над своей магией и уронил президента. Период потери контроля длился недолго, буквально несколько секунд, но, если честно, я до сих пор напуган.**

**Я читал про старых магов, с которыми такое происходит. У большинства силы угасают равномерно. Год за годом у стариков становится всё меньше сил, чтобы контролировать магию, но всё меньше и самой магии. Последнее заклинание колдуна часто становится его последним вздохом. Тем не менее, бывают и случаи, когда контроль ослабевает раньше. Раньше такие маги считались слишком опасными, чтобы находиться в обществе. Их запирали в их домах и доставляли им еду через каминную сеть. Им не разрешалось ни с кем видеться и выходить на улицу.**

**Я читал про них. 15 июля 1776 года Галахад Бирн, 72 лет от роду, потерял контроль над своей магией, когда его едва не зашибла чья-то понесшая лошадь. Немаг, который скакал на этой лошади, сломал себе шею, когда её перевернуло в воздухе. Выброс магии выбил окна в зданиях в радиусе ста футов, а также перевернул три повозки и один лоток. Трёх человек сбросило в канаву, один захлебнулся. Бирна признали опасным и заперли у него дома. Немаги в округе считали его просто безумным стариком и обходили его дом. Неизвестно доподлинно, были ли у него ещё срывы, но 20 сентября того же года в доме случился пожар, и Бирн сгорел в нём. Огонь перекинулся на соседние дома, и его не могли потушить больше суток. После этого МК признал существующую практику слишком опасной, и с тех пор такие маги содержатся в больницах под постоянным наблюдением за счёт государства.**

**Я не хочу себе такой судьбы.**

**Я должен это побороть.**

**Я должен.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название фика взято из сонета "Новый Колосс" в переводе Леонида Зубарева.  
> Все главы названы по районам Нью-Йорка, в которых происходит действие.  
> Симби - покровитель колдунов в вуду.  
> Мадам Пикери носит пальто от Поля Пуаре.


	2. Остров Эллис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я прошу прощения у всех, кто добавил этот фик в закладки. Сюжет подкрался незаметно, я полностью переписала первую главу. Пожалуйста, перечитайте её прежде, чем читать вторую.

Лайонел Фаско был голоден и потому ненавидел всё на свете. Можно было бы наколдовать себе булочек, но они почему-то всегда выходили абсолютно бесвкусными, и это было не преувеличение, а объективная оценка: проще было бы сжевать пачку ваты. 

Как назло, каминное сообщение с Эллисом заблокировали в день поимки Гриндевальда, а аппарировать с острова и так было нельзя. Чтобы добраться до Манхэттена, нужно было выйти на поверхность, пройти через весь немаговский центр приёма мигрантов и подняться на паром по специальному трапу с чарами для отвода глаз. Фаско успешно справился с первым этапом и как раз завершал второй, когда его поймали за рукав. 

- Добрый вечер, - негромко произнёс незнакомец, другой рукой крепко обнимая Фаско за плечо. - Меня зовут Иван Алексеевич Лёвин, и мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Извините, я тут не работаю, - отмахнулся Фаско. - Вон там административный отдел, вам туда.

\- Вы мракоборец Магического Конгресса Соединённых Штатов Америки. Мне нужны именно вы.

Фаско вырвался из его хватки и огляделся. Слава Мерлину, услышать их вроде никто не мог.

\- В частном порядке жалобы не принимаются. Идёте в управление, это в Вулворт-билдинг, и подаёте официальное заявление. Откуда вы вообще такой взялись? - Фаско сообразил, что имя было похоже на славянское. - У всех коммунистов такие манеры?

\-  Я не коммунист! - незнакомец выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души. - Кучка отбросов предала корону и переметнулась на сторону большевиков, но я не из их числа. Большинство волшебников сохраняют верность императрице Анастасии.

\- Окей, - Фаско сделал себе мысленную зарубку почитать, что там происходит в Европе, но зарубка была не очень глубокой. - Без проблем, хоть чёрту в ступе.

\- Я был в Вулворт-билдинг, мне сказали, что на ближайшие две недели квоты исчерпаны. За это время она может оказаться где угодно. В Канаде, в Мексике, на корабле, плывущем обратно в Европу.

\- Она?  

\- Моя жена. Александра Афанасьевна Лёвина.

\- Чувак, полегче, ещё раз. Александр?..

\- Александра Лёвина. Саша. Моя жена. Я разыскиваю её уже больше семи месяцев. Мы… наш брак распался, когда погиб наш сын. С тех пор я повсюду её ищу.

Фаско сложил лицо в максимально сочувственное выражение и посмотрел на незнакомца. У того было красивое лицо с острыми, как у хищной птицы, чертами, и удивительно добрые для такого лица светло-серые глаза.

\- Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с твоим сыном, правда. И с женой. Я сам в разводе, так что я понимаю, каково это. Но ничего не попишешь, брат. Тебе придётся её отпустить. Дай ей жить своей жизнью, - Фаско снял с рукава его руку, пожал её и аккуратно опустил вниз. - С женщинами так бывает, - прибавил он.

Иван поджал губы и несколько секунд молчал, словно раздумывая, говорить ему дальше или нет.

\- После того, как Коля погиб, она стала одержима идеей побороть смерть. Она успела побывать у всех фанатиков, обещающих воскрешение. Я вышел на её след только благодаря тому, что она примкнула к свите Гриндевальда. Она месяц находилась в разработке у мракоборческого отряда Европейского конгресса. Три месяца назад она приехала в Америку.

\- Очень сочувствую, но Гриндевальдом я тоже сыт по горло, - Фаско очень нравилось, насколько авторитетно он звучал. - Смотри какое дело: мы его поймали, в Европе обезвредят остальных главарей. Мелкие сошки… после поимки главаря они обычно тихарятся. Без обид, но про твою жену я раньше не слышал, она явно не из верхушки. Вряд ли она в одиночку сможет как-то набедокурить.

Фаско сделал пару шагов к кораблю. Удивительно, но ему не хотелось уходить от этого странного русского. Иван как-его-там сжал зубы и несколько раз моргнул. Наконец он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Фаско.

\- Я прибыл в Нью-Йорк два дня назад. Я читал ваши газеты. Про нападение обскура. Именно так умер Коля.

Фаско неловко промолчал.

\- Вы не понимаете, детектив? Он был обскуриалом. Наш сын был обскуриалом. Саша каким-то образом умудрилась захватить и стабилизировать обскура, который на нём паразитировал. Он не мог существовать вне оболочки, но она была одержима идеей найти для него путь наружу. Она была уверена, что он превратится обратно в Колю. Если вы поможете мне вернуть мою жену, не исключено, что одновременно вы раскроете причину самой ужасной катастрофы, произошедшей в вашей стране за это столетие.

Пару секунд Фаско молчал, а потом дернул головой в сторону парома.

\- С тебя купить мне пожрать, - сообщил он Ивану, грузно поднимаясь по трапу.


	3. Муниципальный центр

Айрис Уинстед перевела дух и отпустила руку услужливо поддержавшего её работника магической таможни. С возрастом она всё хуже и хуже переносила путешествия по трансконтинентальным порталам, но не тратить же неделю на путешествие на корабле, когда дорог каждый час.

\- Я в порядке, благодарю вас, - она слабо улыбнулась молодому чернокожему пареньку и взмахом руки разложила трость. - Дальше я сама.

\- Добро пожаловать обратно, миссис Уинстед, - поприветствовала её у входа в зеленый коридор симпатичная блондинка. Айрис не помнила её имени. - Президент пока занята, но мистер Бут уже ждёт вас.

\- Не так быстро, юная леди, - велела Айрис, тяжело опираясь на трость. Ноги после портала как свинцом налились. - Напомните, как вас зовут? В прошлый раз у Бута был кто-то другой.

\- Куини, мэм. Куини Голдштейн. Я здесь временно. У нас сейчас не хватает рук, а на подай-принеси сгожусь и я.

\- Очень хорошо, Куини Голдштейн. Сделаете мне чаю с молоком, когда мы дойдем?

\- Так точно, мэм.

Они дошли до камина. Все силы, которые только остались у Айрис после прыжка через портал, ушли на то, чтобы обуздать организм, окончательно взбунтовавшийся после пролёта по каминной сети. Наконец она смогла добрести до лифта, а оттуда, медленно, но без остановок, - до кабинета Бута.

Тот сидел перед небольшим старинным Омутом Памяти и напряженно вглядывался в серебряные завихрения. Увидев Айрис, он несколько натянуто, но тем не менее дружелюбно улыбнулся и встал, чтобы поприветствовать её.

\- Миссис Уинстед! Вы свободны, Куини.

\- Давно не виделись, Джеймс, - улыбнулась Айрис в ответ, надеясь, что испарина на её лице не очень бросается в глаза.

\- Дольше, чем мне бы хотелось. Вас здесь очень не хватает.

\- Как Мэри?

\- Неплохо. Слава Мерлину, - Бут понизил голос, - она как раз уехала навестить Гвиневру в Ильверморни. Хотя бы за этих двух я могу быть спокоен.

\- Это точно.

\- Донован тоже цел. Ради вас я выбил для него наивысший приоритет поиска, он дома, с ним всё хорошо.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс. Разрешите, я сяду?

\- Ой, ради Мерлина, извините! Конечно, миссис Уинстед, прошу.

Вошла Куини с чаем. Айрис отпила чая и попробовала надкусить печенье, но не смогла - у неё с позапрошлого вечера не было времени обновить чары на зубах.

\- Итак, - произнёс Бут, дождавшись ухода секретарши.

\- Итак, - эхом отозвалась Айрис. - Я хотела бы сказать вам, что мне удалось убедить ММК никого не присылать, но это не так. Мне удалось выторговать у них обещание никого не присылать при условии, что мы пойдём на ответные уступки.

\- Какие?

\- Во-первых, экстрадиция Гриндевальда в Европу.

\- Вы смеётесь?!

Бут не успел договорить - за дверью послышались голоса. В следующую секунду она без стука распахнулась, и в кабинет вошла президент Пикери.

\- Добрый день, миссис Уинстед, - несколько прохладно произнесла она.

\- Госпожа президент! - Айрис, чуть поморщившись, встала и протянула руку. - Очень рада вас видеть. Мне сказали, вы заняты.

_\- Вампус вас раздери, Айрис, что вы себе позволяете?_

_\- Прошу прощения, госпожа президент, я… я, наверное, выпила лишнего._

_\- Вы, что, не понимаете, что вы наделали? Она может говорить всё, что угодно, её нельзя привлечь к ответственности, но зато всё, что она говорит, пятнает только её. Вы же только что опозорили весь кабинет!_

_\- Это было… это было личное мнение. Оно никого больше не касается._

_\- У представителей власти не бывает личных мнений. Мой народ попросит у меня ответа. Мой народ спросит у меня: Серафина, почему ты наняла человека, который нас презирает? Что я им скажу? Что Айрис Уинстед большую часть времени умеет держать язык за зубами и улыбаться нам, и поэтому мы должны проигнорировать то, что она не считает нас людьми?_

_\- Вы преувеличиваете, госпожа президент. Простите меня. Я… мне не стоит выпивать. Я больше не буду._

_\- Мы отличаемся от немагов в том числе тем, что верим в равенство, подлиннное, безоговорочное равенство внутри нашего сообщества. Пока они говорят, что такие, как я, недостойны ездить с белыми в одной повозке, и лишают нас голосов, мой народ выбирает своим лидером правнучку беглой рабыни. Я считаю, что это повод для гордости, Айрис. А вы?_

_-_ _Я тоже, госпожа президент. Пожалуйста..._

_\- Вы не вернётесь в этот зал. Вы поедете домой и напишете заявление об уходе. Я отправлю вас в Европу постпредом в ММК, чтобы вы никому не мозолили глаза. Хайфилд давно просится в отставку. Вам понятно?_

_\- Я не хотела, госпожа президент. Я правда не хотела._

_\- Я считала вас своим другом._ _Мне хочется спросить у вас, кем вы считаете меня, но, если честно, мне наплевать. Я скажу Буту, он вас проводит._

\- Я освободилась раньше, чем планировала, - президент немного замешкалась, но руку всё же пожала. - Вы успели рассказать Буту что-нибудь интересное?

\- Да, вампус побери! Экстрадиция Гриндевальда в треклятую Европу!

\- Вот как?

Айрис неопределенно пошевелила руками в воздухе.

\- В ММК считают, что нам просто очень повезло, особенно с той штуковиной, которую мы распылили для стирания памяти. У них нет веского повода присылать делегацию, но, если они захотят, то они придерутся. Чтобы они не захотели придраться, они просят экстрадировать Гриндевальда. Судьи Волшебной Ассамблеи уже съезжаются в Мадрид.

\- Съезд Волшебной Ассамблеи можно с тем же успехом провести и в Нью-Йорке. Любая транспортировка удесятеряет риски.

\- Я предложила это. Они отказались. Они выражают недоверие нашему департаменту безопасности.

\- Да ну ё… простите, госпожа президент.

\- Их условия, - невозмутимо продолжила Айрис, - таковы: они оставляют наши внутренние дела под нашим контролем и не требуют выдачи Персиваля Грейвса Волшебной Ассамблее…

\- Что?!

\- Выдача Персиваля Грейвса? - не сулившим ничего хорошего тоном переспросила Пикери. - Они его видели? Потому что я его видела. Я только что от него. Его полгода пытали. Он пережил такое, что никому из них и в страшном сне не привидится. Он боится собственной тени. Какая к вампусу выдача Волшебной Ассамблее?

\- Я же говорю, они оставят его в покое. Если мы отдадим им Гриндевальда и не станем возражать против публичных слушаний под великим веритометром Фуко.

\- Публичное слушание по делу Гриндевальда? Под веритометром? - Бут вскочил, потом передумал и сел, потом снова встал и зашагал по комнате. - Почему бы им просто не объявить набор в его свиту во всех европейских газетах? Мир полон идиотов, вы представляете себе, что с ними может сотворить содержимое головы этого человека, если оно станет достоянием общественности?

\- Бут, поверьте в человечество хотя бы чуть-чуть. Миссис Уинстед, объясните мне. Я не понимаю, почему мы должны возражать.

\- Персиваль Грейвс - очень могущественный волшебник. Очень, очень могущественный. ММК считает, что его нельзя было взять живым без его на то согласия. Если в памяти Гриндевальда обнаружатся хоть малейшие доказательства того, что он сдался добровольно или как-то ещё сотрудничал с ним, это чревато санкциями со стороны ММК и социальным взрывом в стране, вплоть до вашего импичмента.

В дверь постучали.

\- Войдите! - приказала президент.

На пороге возникла Куини.

\- Госпожа президент, - начала было она, но в следующую секунду её бесцеремонно отодвинули.

\-  Добрый день всем, - произнесла Фиона Гуд, окидывая взглядом собравшихся. - Я смотрю, заседания кабинета передислоцировались?

\- Фиона! - с неловкой и неуместной радостью поприветствовала её Айрис. - Давно не виделись.

Фиона не удостоила её даже взглядом.

\- Добрый день, Фиона, - кивнула ей Пикери. - Ваша правда, здесь становится тесно. Прошу всех пройти в зал.

_\- Не существует людей, которых я ненавидела бы больше, чем расистов, - Фиона затянулась и с наслаждением выпустила дым Айрис в лицо. - Если ты хочешь знать моё мнение, вы выглядите откровенно жалко, цепляясь за то, что не заработали и не заслужили._

_Айрис затрясло. Она прижала руку к губам и закусила палец, но одна слеза всё равно потекла по щеке._

_\- Я не имела этого в виду, Фиона. Я не хотела, чтобы это было так воспринято. Я никогда не разделяла то, что мне сейчас приписывают. Ты должна меня понять._

_\- Я никогда в жизни не поверю, что человек на твоей должности может быть косноязычен. Ты знала, что говорила, и ты сказала то, что хотела сказать._

\- Как мне ни жаль это признавать, Гриндевальд имел весьма косвенное отношение к недавнему инциденту в Нью-Йорке, - произнесла Пикери, когда все расселись по своим местам. - Основная ответственность за него лежит на нас. Гриндевальд мог провоцировать этого мальчика, но обскуриалом он стал не благодаря Гриндевальду. Он стал им потому, что мы его не просветили. Мы не рассказали ему, что с ним происходит. Мы его не заметили.

\- И теперь Мари Лаво трезвонит о том, как неправильно устроено наше общество, во всех газетах, - вставил Бут. - Ладно бы этот обскуриал был чернокожим, я бы понял.

Президент пропустила его высказывание мимо ушей.

\- В связи с этим, Фиона, - продолжила она, - у меня вопрос. Как мы можем быть уверены, что он был единственным, кого вы пропустили?

\- Что значит “мы пропустили”?

\- Ильверморни проигнорировала ребенка с силой, которой можно разрушить полгорода. Пропустили - это очень мягкое выражение для этой ситуации.

\- Мы никого не игнорируем. Я подняла наши архивы. Криденс Бэрбоун, 1902 года рождения, до усыновления звался Майкл Хачатурян. Сын иммигрантки, армянской чистокровной волшебницы Евы Хачатурян, приехавшей в тысяча девятьсот пятом и умершей в тысяча девятьсот седьмом.

\- Как она умерла?

\- Какое-то азиатское заболевание, которое она подцепила в путешествиях. Она приехала в Штаты в надежде вылечиться, но у нас никогда такого не было, и в Сент-Мунго не смогли ей помочь.

\- Вы так спокойно об этом говорите, - произнесла Айрис.

\- Она не была заразной, - пожала плечами Фиона. - Мальчик был признан сквибом без малейших зачатков магической энергии. Мы перепроверяли два раза. Мы всегда стараемся интегрировать в магическую среду даже людей с минимальными способностями к магии, но тут шансов не было. Я сама решила оставить его у немагов и не сообщать ему о его происхождении.

\- Значит, вы приняли неверное решение, и ваши приборы лгали.

\- Серафина, послушайте меня. Если бы этот мальчик был обскуриалом с детства, Манхэттен бы взлетел на воздух лет десять назад. Мы ничего не слышали о нем до этого года. Кто-то где-то ошибся, но это не мы.

\- Что вы имеете в виду под “кто-то где-то ошибся”? - ровно спросила Айрис.

\- Я не знаю, - Фиона покачала головой. - Может быть, этот… Криденс просто находился рядом с подлинным обскуриалом. Пытался защитить его. Или её. Может быть, это всё же был не обскур, а какое-нибудь заклинание Гриндевальда. Я не знаю. Меня там, к сожалению, не было.

\- Я там была, Фиона. Я видела Криденса Бэрбоуна. Никого больше.

\- Гриндевальд мог изменить внешность этому обскуриалу? Превратить ребенка в юношу? Он прятал Персиваля Грейвса, мог ли он так же спрятать этого Бэрбоуна и подменить его ребенком-обскуриалом?

\- Прекрасная идея, но зачем?

\- Мы не нашли никого, кроме Грейвса.

\- Магия обскура разрывает материю, никакое оборотное не выдержит.

\- Что мы вообще знаем об обскурах? - вопрос Айрис попал в паузу между чужими фразами и потому прозвучал особенно громко и заметно. Все замолчали. - Об обскурах и обскуриалах? О них есть хоть один источник младше тысяча шестисотых годов?

Повисла недолгая пауза. Бут встал и подошел к двери.

\- Голдштейн! - позвал он. - Добудьте нам кого-нибудь из Святого Мунго, желательно, из педиатрического отделения.

\- Фиона, - несколько неуверенно позвала Айрис. - У меня только что возникла идея, которая может вам сначала не понравиться, но я считаю её хорошей. Вы согласны меня выслушать?

\- Удивите меня, - пожала плечами Фиона, не глядя на неё.

\- Когда я вернусь в ММК, мне нужно будет продемонстрировать, что мы признаём свои ошибки. Что мы исправились и готовы сотрудничать. С учётом того, что мы, скорее всего, не выдадим им Грейвса…

\- А почему нет?

\- Фиона!

\- А что? Грейвс колоссально облажался, - Фиона вновь пожала плечами. - Меня отчитывают за одного сквиба, а ему прощают Гриндевальда?

\- Никто никому ничего не прощает, - отчеканила Пикери. Встретившись взглядом с Айрис, она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила, - мы обсудим это попозже. Миссис Уинстед, продолжайте.

\- Фиона, я охотно поверю, что вы всё сделали правильно. Но в этой ситуации это уже не имеет значения. В стране появился обскур. Это факт. Обскуриал жил в стране последние двадцать лет. Это факт. В Европе обскуров не было уже двести лет…

\- В России было зафиксировано три случая только за последнее десятилетие, - вставил Бут.

\- Россия - это не Европа, - отмахнулась Айрис. - Там вообще творится черт-те что. В Британии обскуров не было уже лет четыреста. Если я организую обмен опытом с Хогвартсом…

\- Хуёгвартсом.

\- Фиона!

\- И этот человек чему-то учит мою дочь, - пробормотал Бут.

\- Я вас уверяю, всему этому она уже научилась дома, - парировала Фиона.

\- Они пришлют кого-то, вы расскажете им о своей методике обнаружения детей, они вам о своей. Это уже будет воспринято очень положительно. Я всё организую, от вас потребуется только улыбаться и кивать.

Фиона пару секунд помолчала.

\- После этого от меня отстанут? Больше не будет никаких претензий, что я что-то упустила?

Пикери встретилась взглядом с Айрис, вздохнула и пообещала:

\- Да.

\- Тогда присылайте кого хотите.


	4. Трайбека

В дверь палаты постучали, и Грейвс, вздрогнув, захлопнул дневник (слава Мерлину, на бумаге были чары мгновенного высыхания) и торопливо прикрыл его несколькими газетами. Не было ничего постыдного в том, чтобы выполнять предписания врача, но ему всё равно почему-то было неловко признаваться, что он стал вести дневник.

\- Войдите! - отозвался он, запахивая халат и вставая.

\- Добрый день, мистер Грейвс. Вас желает видеть мисс Порпентина Голдштейн.

\- Голдштейн? - переспросил Грейвс. Он слышал, что Тина сыграла большую роль в пленении Гриндевальда, но всё равно не ждал её. Он никого не ждал, чтобы не разочаровываться. - Я буду рад её увидеть.

Привычные формулировки оставляли вкус сажи на языке. Иногда ему казалось, что у него начисто вырезали способность радоваться, иногда - что он будет благодарить Мерлина за каждый глоток воды и свежего воздуха. Обязательно будет. Потом. Когда научится заново.

Медбрат пропустил Тину вперед и с кивком закрыл дверь. Грейвс запахнул халат поглубже и постарался расправить плечи.

\- Тина.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Грейвс, - неуверенно отозвалась она, делая несколько шагов вперед. Она не знала, как себя вести, и он прекрасно её понимал. Он тоже не знал.

\- Подойдите сюда, - Грейвс завязал пояс халата и раскрыл ей объятья.

Она неловко шагнула в них, и он обнял её, без особого удивления осознав, что это его первое объятье после освобождения. Даже Элен просто пожала ему руку, уходя.

 

_В клубе было на удивление людно, несмотря на то, что был объявлен вечер без магии - Джонатан выписал из Европы танцовщиков русского балета и обещал грандиозное зрелище для обоих полов. Грейвсу выпало идти за напитками, и он с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как грациозно Нефертити орудует шейкером и стаканами. Вокруг было светло и шумно; Грейвс любил такую атмосферу._

_Нефертити поставила перед ним последний бокал и подмигнула. Лежавший на стойке золотой сам проехал пару дюймов до её руки. Грейвс картинно нахмурился, погрозил ей пальцем, сгрёб бокалы и развернулся, чтобы в следующую секунду опрокинуть содержимое двух из них на собственную, вампус раздери, подчинённую._

_-  Мистер Грейвс?!_

_\- Голдштейн, вечно вы там, где вам не рады, - в сердцах пробормотал он прежде, чем успел понять, с кем именно столкнулся._

_\- Простите, мистер Грейвс, - Голдштейн залилась густой краской._

_В следующее мгновение к ним протиснулась её сестра. Узнав Грейвса, она побледнела, но мгновенно взяла себя в руки._

_\- Как приятно вас здесь встретить! Я тоже очень люблю балет, мистер Грейвс, - проворковала она. - Мы с Тиной не пропускаем ни одного выступления труппы Дягилева._

_Грейвс перевёл взгляд на Тину, оттиравшую сахар с лацкана подчеркнуто мужского смокинга, обратно на Куини, чьё платье было сшито из той же ткани, что и брюки Тины, оценил одинаковые кольца…_

_\- А я-то думаю, почему я никогда не замечал семейного сходства, - произнёс он, и Куини побледнела ещё раз, гораздо заметней._

_\- Мистер Грейвс..._

_Он приложил палец к губам._

_\- У Куини подлинные документы на фамилию Голдштейн, я провожу вечера дома и в одиночестве. Вам понятно?_

_\- Да, мистер Грейвс._

\- Все ведь по-прежнему думают, что у нас роман, не так ли? - вполголоса поинтересовался Грейвс.

Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как непринуждённая шутка, но получилось жалко и неловко. Он пытался казаться собой - человеком, которым он был до плена, человеком, которому достаточно было кивка и улыбки, чтобы стать своим в любой компании, уверенным в себе лидером - и не мог. Секунду Тина не реагировала, а потом всхлипнула и отстранилась.

\- Мы думали, что это вы. Я думала, что это вы. Мы все, все… даже Куини…

\- Вы не виноваты. Он хорошо подготовился.

\- Джонатан, - Тина понизила голос, но из-за слёз плохо контролировала дыхание, и часть слогов всё равно выходила с обычной громкостью, - Джонатан говорит, он продолжал ходить к нему. Реже, но появлялся. Где-то раз в месяц. Мне так жаль, мистер Грейвс...

\- Вы ни в чём не виноваты, - Грейвс очень постарался произнести это со своей былой убедительностью, но вышло как-то тускло. - Я сам учил тебя ничего не домысливать и придерживаться фактов. От пары оговорок тяжело перепрыгнуть к мысли, что твоего начальника подменили. Слышишь меня, Тина? - он обхватил ладонями её лицо и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. - Я провожу достаточно времени в борьбе с собственным чувством вины. Не заставляй меня бороться ещё и с твоим.

Это была самая честная фраза из всего, что он говорил за последние три дня, и она подействовала. Тина коротко кивнула, шагнула назад и отвернулась от него. Через пару мгновений она повернулась обратно уже с сухим лицом.

\- Джонатан просил передать вам письмо, - шепотом произнесла она и в голос прибавила, - Куини передаёт привет, кстати.

\- Очень хорошо. Садись, - Грейвс показал на второй свободный стул и сел сам, разворачивая письмо, печать с которого испарилась сама от одного его прикосновения.

Джонатан знал толк в заклинаниях секретности.

Джонатан был… наверное, он всё же был его другом. Они познакомились давным-давно, когда Грейвс был простым мракоборцем, которому только прочили повышение до главы подразделения. Они были вместе три года, почти одновременно поняли, что обоим интереснее флиртовать с другими людьми, чем спать друг с другом, и каким-то чудом умудрились остаться друзьями. Джонатан открыл крохотный бар в Адской Кухне, подальше от мест, где собирались маги, Грейвса всё повышали и повышали. Джонатан встретил человека, с которым связал бы свою жизнь, если бы мог; Грейвс предпочитал ни к чему не обязывающие встречи в баре. Никто не знал его лучше, чем Джонатан, пока в его жизни не появился человек, назвавшийся Леоном.

 

**Мой дорогой друг,**

**Мне бесконечно жаль. Мне жаль, что ты прошёл через всё то, о чём написали в газетах, а также через всё то, о чём газеты наверняка умолчали. Мне жаль, что я узнал об этом из газет. Я должен был догадаться. Мне жаль, что я не могу навестить тебя сам, но визит мисс Порпентины вызовет меньше ненужных вопросов и больше нужных подозрений. Прости меня. Прости нас всех. Я восхищаюсь твоей стойкостью. Ты мой герой, и я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Нэфф передаёт привет и подписывается под каждым моим словом.**

**Твой,**

**Дж.С.Л.**

 

\- Тина, сожгите это, пожалуйста, - произнёс Грейвс, аккуратно складывая письмо.

\- Инсендио, - покорно сказала она.

Один из углов сложенного листка в руке Грейвса вспыхнул. Несколько секунд он держал его, поворачивая, чтобы огонь охватил все стороны, а потом отпустил - как раз вовремя, чтобы на пол упал только пепел. Он больше не боялся обжечься.

_\- Ну и дурак же ты. Ты, что, не чувствовал щитов? - Персиваль Грейвс присел на корточки перед Персивалем Грейвсом и провел рукой в нескольких дюймах от обожженного обрубка. Воздух замерцал, и в нем проявился перламутровый пузырь, окружавший то, что раньше было кистью руки.  - Я купил эти браслеты в Сиаме. Они специально рассчитаны на сильных магов. На тех, кто не нуждается в проводниках энергии. Я сам пробовал пробить этот щит, если тебе интересно, и не смог. Что заставило тебя думать, что ты сможешь? Ничего, не расстраивайся. Я тебя вылечу. С увечными не так весело. Засыпай. Спи._

\- Я хочу говорить с вами, но боюсь сделать что-нибудь не то, - констатировала Тина после непродолжительного молчания.

\- Вы только что сделали, - отозвался Грейвс, и Тина вздрогнула, как от удара. - Не надо меня беречь, я абсолютно функционален.

\- Я знаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы вам было комфортно. Чего бы вам сейчас хотелось?

Грейвс не знал. Ему нравилось слушать голос Тины, он хотел бы спросить про Куини, но он ещё помнил приступ бешеного, неконтролируемого раздражения, когда Элен начала рассказывать про своего мужа. Он уже очень давно был один, он попал в эту историю из-за того, что был один, и он мучительно завидовал всем, рядом с кем были люди, способные их уберечь. Он ненавидел себя за эту зависть.

Можно было бы обсудить с Тиной новости, но зачем? Перед визитом президента он провёл несколько часов, читая подшивку газет за последний месяц, и эти несколько часов он чувствовал себя почти нормальным. Имена и фамилии с газетных страниц обретали в его воображении плоть и кровь, он знал, что именно опускали авторы каждой из коротких и подчеркнуто нейтральных заметок, и он чувствовал себя так, словно он там был, пока не наткнулся на своё имя и не вспомнил, что он действительно там был. Нет, он не хотел обсуждать новости.

Он хотел бы рассказать кому-нибудь о том, что с ним делали, но не выдержал бы ни чужой жалости, ни своего чувства вины. Вина и стыд. Их было так много. Он захлебывался в них, он тонул в них, они плескались вокруг, чужие и его собственные, слитые в один бескрайний океан. Он должен был, мы должны были, я должна была. Я должен был.

Я не должен был.

\- Нас должны выпустить погулять, я думаю, - наконец произнёс он. - Я бы хотел погулять с вами.

Внутренний двор больницы был зачарован так, чтобы там стояла температура, комфортная для прогулок в тонком казенном пальто. Вечнозеленые кусты с мелкими листьями создавали впечатление, что стоял не конец ноября, а удивительно мерзкий сентябрь. Дождь и снег не долетали до земли, испаряясь на высоте примерно десяти футов.

\- Будьте осторожны, мистер Грейвс, - предупредил медбрат. Грейвс поморщился. - Мисс Голдштейн, если что, сразу же зовите меня. Вот эта пуговица на лацкане.

\- Я поняла, спасибо, мистер Уиллис.

Она взяла Грейвса под руку, и он повёл её в небольшую беседку у фонтана. Он не мог заставить себя перестать думать о том, насколько крепче его тело было раньше, насколько худой должна была показаться ей его рука.

\- Наложите заглушающие чары, пожалуйста, - попросил он, когда они дошли. - Мне пока не отдали палочку, как вы могли заметить.

\- Да, мистер Грейвс.

Тина помахала палочкой, бормоча заклинания, - почти шепотом, но всё же произнося - и в беседке воцарилась звенящая тишина, словно её накрыли стеклянным колпаком. Она сняла с руки тонкий серебряный браслет и превратила его в две кружки.

\- В отделе безопасности, наверное, сейчас много работы, - ровно констатировал Грейвс, глядя, как кружки наполняются какао. - Его отправили на Эллис?

\- Да. Немаги сейчас ведут там стройку, это сильно затрудняет работу по укреплению щитов. Туда отправляют по четыре смены мракоборцев в сутки, сколько могут.

\- Спасибо вам, что выбрались ко мне.

\- Меня… меня достаточно легко отпустили. К вам. Остальные дни я работаю без выходных. Сейчас все работают без выходных. Было много пострадавших, есть пропавшие. Мы ищем всех, магов и немагов. Президент объявила перепись всего населения Нью-Йорка. В первые несколько дней люди запускали так много поисковых заклинаний, что они сбивали друг друга, с тех пор на них ввели квоты. Отдел разрешений посадили сортировать дела по приоритетности. Решать, кого надо искать, а кого нет, - в голосе Тины прозвучала плохо скрываемая горечь. Она хотела было продолжить, но посмотрела на его лицо и осеклась. - Простите, я… я заболталась.

\- Ничего страшного, - если бы металлическая кружка не была полной обжигающего какао, Грейвс бы раздавил её, так стыдно ему было, что он не там, что он не с ними. - Видите ли, Тина… есть одна вещь, и вы единственная, с кем я могу это обсудить.

\- Я буду рада быть полезной, мистер Грейвс, - осторожно ответила она.

“Полезной”. Ему захотелось рассмеяться. Никакой пользы из этого разговора извлечь совершенно точно было нельзя.

\- Я встретился с человеком, который меня подменил, - Грейвс не мог заставить себя произнести его имя, не мог просто низвести всё, что он пережил, до нескольких слогов, которые и так были у всех на устах, - в баре. У Джонатана. Он приходил туда под другим именем и с другим лицом. У нас был недолгий роман. Я был… я думал, что был влюблён в него. Именно поэтому он застал меня врасплох и захватил меня… без особенных усилий.

__-_ Привет _._ _

_\- Добрый вечер._

_\- Купишь мне выпить?_

_Грейвс усмехнулся._

__\- Тревор, будь добр, бутылку сливочного пива._ _

_\- Вот сейчас было обидно._

_\- Извините, но огневиски не продают до двадцати._

_-_ _Мне двадцать четыре, и меня зовут Леон._

_\- Приятно познакомиться, Леон, но я не имею привычки платить ни за что из того, что вы можете мне предложить. Я предлагаю вам попытать счастья за другими столиками._

_\- Чувак, если бы ты не был так охуенно одет, я бы уже дал тебе в морду. К счастью для тебя, я француз, и хороший вкус у меня в крови. Я бы отсосал тому, кто сшил тебе этот жилет, но его наверняка здесь нет, поэтому придётся удовлетвориться тобой._

_\- Отчего же, он как раз здесь. Видите вон того джентльмена в очках? Его зовут Гарри, и он как раз предпочитает мужчин помоложе._

_\- Чувак. Ты всё воспринимаешь так буквально?_

_\- Да. Особенно фразу “Пошли трахаться”._

_\- Пошли трахаться?_

Тина сжала его руку. Он не стал её высвобождать, но и не пожал в ответ. Он не мог заставить себя даже посмотреть ей в глаза.

\- Меня будут допрашивать. Мне придется отвечать. Я в состоянии выдержать те последствия, которые это повлечёт для меня лично, но вместе с моими на поверхность всплывут секреты большого количества людей. Включая ваш с Куини.

Он несколько секунд помолчал.

\- Обществу нужен козел отпущения. Элитам особенно, поскольку недовольство ими растёт. Элитам будет важно продемонстрировать, что я не один из них, что они от меня открестились. Показательная порка неизбежна. Если дело получит достаточный резонанс, возможно, президент всё-таки примет закон об уголовной ответственности за пренебрежение обязанностями по продолжению рода. Я не знаю, как это предотвратить. Я не знаю, как защитить вас. Если у вас есть идеи...

По щеке Тины сбежала одинокая неконтролируемая слеза, и она смахнула её.

\- Мне так жаль, мистер Грейвс, - прошептала она. - Я поговорю с Джонатаном. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я обещаю. Не переживайте за нас. Мы справимся.

\- Предупредите всех, кого знаете, скажите Джонатану, пусть предупредит остальных. Будьте готовы. Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы никого не сдать, но есть вещи, против которых я бессилен.

\- Да. Да, - по щекам Тины покатились ещё две слезинки. - Простите, я…

\- Не рвите мне душу, - какая-то часть Грейвса хотела обнять её и успокоить, какая-то - ненавидела её за то, что она позволяет себе слёзы, когда её ждёт максимум увольнение, а его, возможно, смертная казнь. Он со злостью отогнал мысль о том, что она может переживать и за него. - Вам пора на работу, и вам надо прилично выглядеть.

\- Простите. Простите. Я просто… я хочу, чтобы вы знали. Вы хороший человек, мистер Грейвс. Вы ни в чём не виноваты. Вы этого не заслуживаете.

\- Вы забываетесь, Тина, - как мог холодно произнес Грейвс, касаясь пуговицы на лацкане. Он с детства ненавидел снисходительное обращение. Всё внутри него кричало, что он заслужил и это, и гораздо худшее; кем была Голдштейн, чтобы пытаться с этим спорить? - Мистер Уиллис вас проводит.

Тина неразборчиво пробормотала заключительное извинение, развернулась и побежала прочь из сада, на ходу вытирая слёзы.

_\- Ты знаешь, почему я тебя выбрал? - в тот день Геллерт Гриндевальд выглядел как тоненькая девочка-подросток с короткими светлыми волосами, огромными сияющими глазами и улыбкой дружелюбного вампирчика. - Знаешь, я вижу по твоим глазам, что знаешь. Я ведь мог бы провернуть то же самое с кем угодно. К кому угодно можно найти подход, если включить воображение, но я выбрал тебя. Ты особенный, Перси. Ты уязвимей остальных. В тебе есть изъян, с которым ты был рождён. От этого никуда не деться. Ты предатель по натуре. Ты уже предал свою семью и свою расу. Сейчас с моей помощью ты предашь свою страну, а потом, если тебя найдут, твоя страна потребует от тебя ответа и заставит тебя предать своих друзей._

 

 

**20 ноября 1926 г.**

 

**Убеждения текучи, а совесть подвержена эрозии, спроси любого, кто сидел в тюрьме. Мало кто знает, что той же эрозии подвержено и бесстыдство. Всю свою жизнь я говорил “нет” стыду и всем тем, кто пытался натравить на меня меня же, всю свою жизнь я отказывался наказывать себя в чужих интересах, а сейчас стыд засасывает меня, как трясина, и я не могу ничего ему противопоставить. Всё, что у меня осталось - глупый, детский, недостойный меня аргумент: “Ты же не можешь дать ему победить!”.**

**Во взрослом мире побеждает тот, кто прав, и он был прав.**

**Вот и всё.**


End file.
